I Will Always Love You
by Evee1
Summary: Ryou is in love with his master he has known for years. Until his friend came, his matser loved him also. Yaoi R/M, Y/Y, B/J S/and maybe OC. Flirting, Lime, and cursing!
1. Loving him is hard

Evee: This is another story from my sick and twisted mind.  
  
Ryou: Why do I always have to be upset?  
  
Evee: Don't worry you'll be happy soon!  
  
Ryou: Fine. Evee doesn't own YGO. The only thing she owns is her character Millenia Carro.  
  
Evee: Yes this is yaoi. The parings are; ?/Yugi, Ryou/?, and the minor couples are Bakura/Jou (I'm so weird) and maybe Millenia/Seto, not so sure about that....  
  
Chibievee: And now to the story!  
  
=================================  
  
Ryou Bakura nearly screamed through frustration of hearing the headboard slam against the wall and moans and gasps.  
  
'Why can't they just stop?' He thought.  
  
Ryou, a fifteen year old, was in love with his master that he knew for most of his life. Until his best friend, Yugi Motou came; Ryou was absolutely happy being with his master. Millenia Carro was the only person that helped him stay sane. But, even with her help, Ryou still felt like he was ready to die.  
  
'Finally, they stopped!' Ryou thought and sighed. 'Finally I can get some sleep!'  
  
***************************  
  
" Mornin' Milly!" Ryou said cheerfully to his friend.  
  
Millenia was fourteen year-old with bright pink hair that fell to her mid- back, and was usually had five parts in the front. Her green eyes always sparkled, which made her seem mysterious, but she was just mischievous.  
  
"Hi Ryou!" She said and walked up to her friend. Despite Ryou's cheerful greeting, Millenia knew something was wrong.  
  
"So master has screwed Yugi again has he?" She asked, and got her answer when she saw Ryou look down.  
  
"Yes, and they were louder than usual."  
  
" I'll talk to master about changing your room."  
  
"No!" Ryou exclaimed, and then started to blush. " I don't want him to find out."  
  
"Ryou, I don't see how he would find out."  
  
"Well wouldn't he want an explanation on why my room should be located? I mean, I am still his servant, Yugi is just there to screw with him."  
  
"And I know you want him to screw you too." Millenia said and saw Ryou blush. "As I thought. Ryou, I am going to ask him now."  
  
************************  
  
"Master, why can't he get his room changed?" Millenia asked.  
  
"Because, I will need him for things. Yugi is only there for my pleasure, Ryou is only there to fetch me some water or anything else I need. Now go Millenia."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Millenia walked away, a tear sliding down her cheek, wishing that she could make Ryou happy, knowing that he would be unhappy hearing every night, Yugi and the love of his life, screwing.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Evee: Yes that was short. I know. But hey I had to start off some how. Anyway, I was wondering if Malik should be the master, it's either him or Yami.  
  
Malik: I don't want it to be me! I want to screw Ryou!  
  
Ryou: I WANNA SCREW MALIK!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Evee: ^.^; Umm, how's my character Millenia doing? Please tell me if she's alright and if she should be with Seto.  
  
Hiei: Review the story or I will make you a demon.  
  
All: (Again) *sweatdrop* 


	2. The nervous new servant

Ryou-Bakura- Gomen. No Yami and Ryou. 2 to 1. I feel so sorry, but soon I am starting a Ryou Yami fic. You inspired me to try out an YY/R fic  
  
hotaruchan27- I won't kill you. I promise. Update your fics and I'll be happy. I don't know If Anzu should be in here. Maybe she should mess things up for the guys? I dunno. You choose.  
  
Hiei: You suggest you all are demons. HA!  
  
Evee: Tigerlily, you can beat him up at any time!  
  
Hiei: Ack! *runs away*  
  
Twilightdreams- I don't know what's gonna happen to the Millenia paring. I'll get back to you on that.  
  
TokyoGal89- Thank you!  
  
Evee: Chapter two! Yami is the master and Malik is the one that loves Ryou. Malik is a new servant that Yami gets.  
  
Malik: YAY! I'm gonna screw Ryou!  
  
Ryou: YAY! Malik's gonna screw me!  
  
Evee: *sweat drop* Um ok, Millenia and Seto ARE NOT going to be together. Well, not yet anyways. They are just flirting. Seto is Yami's friend. Seems kinda scary, ne?  
  
Ryou&Malik: On with the story!  
  
*********************************  
  
Yami walked down the hall looking for Ryou. He was going to demand why the boy wanted his room changed.  
  
Of course Ryou was with Millenia in her room. The two were inseperable. Yami walked into the room, scaring the both of them.  
  
"Ryou, I need to speak to you. NOW." The master ordered and walked out of the room. Millenia looked at Ryou and shrugged. Ryou walked out of the room to face a very peeved Yami.  
  
" Yes master?"  
  
"I know you want your room changed but why?"  
  
" I can't tell."  
  
" Ryou, you can tell me. We've known each other for years." Yami said hugging Ryou. At that point, Ryou was REALLY getting hot.  
  
" I c-c-can't say."  
  
" Well, when you want to tell me, just come to me ok?" Yami said then walked off.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Seto walked down the familiar halls of his friends' palace, his three servants behind him. One of them was going to be given to Yami as a thank- you-for-saving-my ass present.  
  
Seto walked through the double doors and saw his best friend nibbling on a small servants' ear.  
  
" Hello Yami. I see you're happy," Seto said, smiling.  
  
Yami looked up and smiled. " Hello Seto. Yes I am happy." Yami turned and gave Yugi a 'Leave the room look'. When the small servant left, he turned back to his friend. "So you have the new servant you promised me?"  
  
"Yes I do. Malik, step forward." Seto said and a young tanned blonde walk up to Yami and bowed.  
  
" Nice. I like." Yami said, eying Malik up and down.  
  
Seto smiled. " I was so sure you would like him. I was going to give up Jou but him and Bakura got a little bit serious." Seto said, nearly laughing at the two boys behind him. (Evee: Doesn't he seem so not Seto-like? chibievee: And Bakura isn't Bakura- like either)  
  
"So Seto, are you staying for the week?"  
  
"If it isn't a problem."  
  
"No of course not. Millenia come now."  
  
When Millenia steeped out Seto took a sharp breath. Millenia also blushed at the teenager standing in front of her. She snapped out of dreamland and turned and bowed at her master.  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"Millenia, I want you to show my guests to their rooms. The two behind Seto will get their own room. Afterwards, get Malik here prepared and introduce him to the other servants. He will share the room with ryu (1) that is all Millenia. Oh, and I challenge you to a sword fight tomorrow 6:30 am sharp. I will win this time"  
  
"Yes master I will d as you say, but I doubt you will win." Millenia said and smirked. 'That's the good thing about Yami. He's so soft and not strict.' Millenia thought and went about her tasks.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Master Seto, this is your room. If you want anything, just ring one of those bells. They each go to any servant of the young master (2)." Millenia said, then bowed to go out the door.  
  
"Which one is yours?" Seto asked, before she walked out.  
  
Millenia turned back around and blushed. "The green one."  
  
Seto smiled and blushed also. " Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight master Seto."  
  
---------------------------  
  
(Skipping the Bakura Jou room thing. After she left, they started groping, then had sex)  
  
Millenia turned to the new servant. He seemed so sweet. Just like a friend of hers she knew would like Malik.  
  
"Malik, I am Millenia Carro. You can call me Milly or Millenia." She said and gave him a hug.  
  
"Ok Millenia." He said softly.  
  
"Come. First you must meet Yugi. You wont see him much 'cause he's usually with the master.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Yugi was in his room playing Solitaire on his bed. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi! So you're the new servant! My name is Yugi Motou!  
  
"Hello. I'm Malik Ishtar. Pleased to meet you."  
  
At that moment someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Yugi, it's me!" Ryou called.  
  
A sweet voice filled Malik's ears and all of a sudden he wanted to meet whomever had such a lovely voice.  
  
"Come in Ryou!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Malik looked at the boy that just opened the door, and almost had a heart attack. He looked just like his old crush Bakura.  
  
"Oh! So you're new here? My name is Ryou Harshino." Ryou said.  
  
Malik shook violently looking at the boy. "I-I-I'm Malik Ishtar." Malik said.  
  
Millenia smiled. 'Perhaps Malik will bring Ryou out of his misery.' She thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (1)- Ryu means 'dragon'  
  
(2)- Yami does have parents, but they don't play a role in here  
  
Evee: I suck at this.  
  
Bakura: Yeah you do. You have Jou and me together  
  
Hiei: It's ok Evee * hugs Evee *  
  
Evee: Thanks Hiei. * gives him a kiss *  
  
Hiei: * passed out *  
  
Ryou: He must rarely get a kiss.  
  
chibievee: BAKURA!  
  
Evee: You better run Bakura or you WILL get glomped.  
  
Yoh: Please review! 


	3. Malik's Kiss and Setos want

Tera- Thank you!  
  
Rox- THANKIES!  
  
Guess- ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TokyoGal89- You like Seto/Milly? YAYNESSSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(NEW WORD^-^)  
  
Ryou-Bakura- YOU WILL MAKE ANOTHER SETO/RYOU FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Karenu-anime- Will do!  
  
Evee: I think that I have a lot of muses. Anyway, this is chappy 3!  
  
Ryou: MALIK GET'S TO-  
  
Chibievee: DON'T TELL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evee: I am Evee-con!  
  
Chibievee: No more Fairly Odd parents for you!  
  
Evee: WHO WILL DO THE DISCLAIMER?!?!?!?!?!? O.o o.o o.O??????  
  
Aya: I will. She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of us.  
  
Evee: HERE IS THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH AND CORRECTION! RYOU'S LAST NAME IS HARSHINO.  
  
Chibievee: Someone help me! She's on her sugar/sleepy high AGAIN!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Malik sat on the windowsill, staring at the small fragile Ryou. He sighed and watched as Ryou turned in frustration of hearing his master screwing. He heard earlier from Milly that Ryou was in love with the master.  
  
Malik hook his head in disgust. 'How could he ignore Ryou? The boy was stunning and sweet. Yugi is cute but not like Ryou.' Malik thought and felt sorry for the boy that was tossing and turning in his bed.  
  
------Ryou POV-----------  
  
AGAIN! They are screwing AGAIN When will the master stop screwing Yugi? Doesn't he notice how much he hurts me? No of course not. I don't think anyone cares about me. I turn around to find my new roommate staring at me in a hungry way.  
  
Every since he saw me, he's been staring at me strangely.  
  
BANG!  
  
"What?" I ask. The question startles him.  
  
BANG BANG!  
  
"I-I-I-I-.." He starts to say.  
  
Another bang on the wall.  
  
I roll my eyes and turn back to Malik. "You were saying?"  
  
"I was thinking about how I feel sorry for you."  
  
"I don't need your pity." I said to him harshly. He just looks away like a frightened puppy. Maybe I shouldn't be so mean.  
  
===== Malik POV=====  
  
Great, he hates me.  
  
The one I want hates me.  
  
I'm very close to crying right now. I wrap my arms around my legs and sniffle. Arms wrap around me and the smell of cinnamon fills my nostrils. I look up to find the most gorgeous by I have ever seen. Ryou looks too cute.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He apologized to me. I smile. "It's ok."  
  
"I just am not used to having anyone besides Milly around."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Ok now I'm ready to kiss him.  
  
"Are you sure? I've been real mean."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The banging stopped.  
  
"Good they stopped. Night Malik."  
  
I couldn't control myself. I grabbed the little one and kissed him. It wasn't a shy kiss either. More like an 'I wanna fuck you NOW' kiss.  
  
Ryou pulled away quickly and slapped me.  
  
"How dare you?" He spat.  
  
-----------------Normal POV-----------------  
  
Millenia heard a big slap. She got up and started to walk to Ryou and Malik's room when Seto came out of his room.  
  
Millennia stopped and smiled at him.  
  
"Hello master Seto. Do you need anything?"  
  
Seto smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes. You." He stated and pulled Millennia to him in a hungry kiss.  
  
====================  
  
Evee: I really made them kiss? KEWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Omi: You should do the dishes now.  
  
Evee: . PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Malik's confession

Ipsama- I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Terra Kaiba- Malik and Ryou action later!  
  
Harpie138- Please don't do anything too drastic!  
  
k- THANKIES!  
  
Karenu-anime- I like the word spiffy!  
  
Red Dragon of Egypt- He will be happy.. After some more angst!  
  
Rox- thanks for the review!  
  
Hotaruchan27- I don't think Malik knows what a word is! Anyways, Malik will probably get some in like three or four chapters.  
  
Evee: I made them kiss! YAYNESSAI!  
  
Millenia: Why do you do this?  
  
Evee: Where'd you come from?  
  
Ryou: Your *imitates spongebob * Iiiiimmmmmaaaggiinnnnnaaaaation  
  
All: * sweatdrop*  
  
Evee: Ok. Enjoy!  
  
_____________------_________---  
  
Millenia broke away from Seto and glared at him.  
  
"How dare you!" she spat.  
  
"How dare YOU. You have No right talking that way to me. I CAN fuck you against your will.  
  
Millenia stopped glaring and looked down. Seto smiled knowing he had an advantage over her. Millenia sighed and looked up at Seto, rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
Seto smiled at her action and tuned to his room, both of them forgetting about the slap that they heard.  
  
_______------Malik POV____----  
  
If anything hurt at all, it was his slap. As soon as his hand touched my cheek, a realization hit me.  
  
I would never have him.  
  
I look at the once sweet boy that I saw the first time looking at him. His eyes were burning like fire now, glaring at me.  
  
I could just die right now.  
  
Why did I have to be so stupid sometimes? Why could I have just stared at him? It would be much better than getting slapped by him.  
  
I don't really regret kissing him. I know that it would be my first and last time kissing him. He tasted so wonderful, like sweet strawberries in the summer. (Corny ne?)  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked me.  
  
I just couldn't explain to him why. All I could do was stare at him.  
  
"Hello? I just asked you a question.. Well answer me spammit!" (One of my words!^.^)  
  
I look up at his face and smile. I just had to tell him. I CAN do this. If Bakura and Jou can fuck three times a day I could tell Ryou how I feel, right?  
  
"Well if you're not gonna answer me tonight then you will answer me tomorrow." He said, going back to his bed.  
  
I couldn't help but to grab him and hold him on my arms.  
  
"Get the fuck off me!" He screamed.  
  
As I held on, I leaned down to the angel and whispered in his ear, "I do believe that I am falling in love with you.  
  
I felt Ryou go limp.  
  
-_----Ryou POV___--__  
  
He HAS to be kidding right? He has only been here for, what, five hours? And now he says he loves me.  
  
I look up at Malik and sigh. I will not go through this again.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Malik, but I have heard that before, and now the one who said it to me is screwing one of my friends." I simply state and walk over to my bed.  
  
++==+==+++=  
  
Evee: Vacation or no vacation, I need to go to sleep. BYE!  
  
Yoh: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. A small talk

Evee: HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankies for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not even out of high school. how would I own Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
===============  
  
Malik walked over to Ryou's bed and put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
" I guess your talking about Master Yami. Just to let you know, I'm not him. I wont hurt you. I don't see how he could. You're too pure to be hurt."  
  
Ryou looked up at Malik, his eyes starting to tear. " I'm not pure at all. I am tainted and will always be."  
  
Malik sighed and held Ryou closer. " No you're pure. Others that I saw are tainted. Those who go always by the rules are tainted. Those whose eyes are foggy with anger are tainted. Those who don't love are tainted. Ryou, you are far from tainted."  
  
Ryou rested his head against Malik's shoulder. " Thanks Malik. You're a really good friend."  
  
"I try to be." Malik said, gently petting Ryou's head.  
  
A moment later Ryou fell asleep on Malik. Malik looked down at the angel that slept before him, soon falling asleep afterwards.  
  
==============  
  
"Millenia, do you really think that this will help those two?" Yugi asked the pink haired teen.  
  
"Well duh! I wouldn't be wasting my time on helping Ryou get laid instead of trying to kill that bastard Seto."  
  
Yugi shook his head. " I don't know if this will really work."  
  
--------------------  
  
Evee: AND THAT'S IT! YAY ANOTHER UPDATED STORY!  
  
Chibievee: Correction, another short updated story.  
  
Evee: .  
  
Hao: REVIEW! ^_^  
  
Evee & Hao fan girls: HAO!  
  
Hao: * gets glomped * @.@ 


End file.
